


Aquamarine

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Star Wars characters as merpeople. Thrawn encounters an injured seahorse merman one day and soon discovers that Rajani was what his life had been missing.





	Aquamarine

Imperial Prince Thrawn of Oceania swam through the kelp forest, the plants swirling around his aquiline tail. He was teeking a distressed creature ahead and bore a trident in one hand, determined to end the poor things torment.  
He had been coming home from a meeting with the Royal Family of the Northern Kingdom of Aquara and had split off his from his guards to investigate. Finally, he came into a clearing where there was a large rock and a small cave. A large shark was circling the cave entrance, unable to get inside it. It took the Prince a moment to figure out it's behavior. Tucked in the cave a dark grey skinned merman with long white hair. The shark was after him it seemed.  
The Prince approached the shark and laid a hand on its side, pushing it away.  
It's black eyes rolled back after it spotted it him, then it swam away. Though predators, the wildlife of the sea knew fully well that that merpeople were on top. Thrawn turned his attention back to the merman. He was a Campanthropus, one of the seahorse people of the west. They rarely left their region, so seeing him was more than surprising. His tail was black in in the front and white in the back. He was thin, very underfed, and bound with bronze chains. His eyes were gold with red slcera, and his face was flushed with fever. A look over discovered a seaweed covered wound on a lower section of his tail, blood turning the makeshift bandage a brownish-red.  
Thrawn approached, laying the trident aside. "I mean no harm. It's all right. Come out. I want to help you."  
Rajani moved very slowly and warily.  
Thrawn backed up to the boulder, smiling reassuringly.

"My name is Thrawn. What's your name?"  
"Rajani," he said softly, his voice raspy no doubt from a sore throat due to his fever.  
"I'm going to help you, Rajani. If you let me take your arm, I will help you get to safety."  
"I... I cannot swim fast or well." He moved a little closer, obviously wanting help, but Thrawn could see even the slowest swim pained him.  
"I will tow you. Do not fear."  
"A-All right. Please. It hurts."  
"I imagine it does, and I can see that you're ill." He moved closer to the Campanthropus and called for a guard to come retrieve his trident.  
His guards formed a protective phalanx around them as he guided Rajani.  
The merman was very warm, warmer than he should have been. It was clear his fever stemmed from lack of food and infection in his wound.  
As soon as they reached Oceania, Thrawn brought Rajani to the hospital.  
The smaller male clung to the first bit of kindness it seemed he'd had in a long time, which was Thrawn. A guard summoned his father, Emperor Palpatine.  
"Father." Thrawn smiled. "I have returned."  
"So I see, and with a guest it seems." Healers were soothing Rajani as they worked on his poor tail, which had been slashed. That meant someone had inflicted that wound upon, not a predator. A few others were working to free him from the chains even as Thrawn allowed the Campanthropus to cling to his hand.  
"I found him on the way back. May we offer sanctuary?"  
"Of course, my son, though I will send inquiries to the west to see if anyone knows him or is missing him."  
"Yes, Father. Send my fastest messengers along with yours. If his family is looking for him they should know he's here." Palpatine swam over into Rajani's sight as the last of the chains were taken off him.  
Palpatine was a rare Serpentine. His black tail with red fins curled below him as he hovered in the water.  
"Do not be afraid, young one. You will be safe here. We'll see that your family is-"  
"Dead," Rajani rasped.  
Palpatine's tail flared, the aggressive display startling Rajani.  
He whimpered and shrank back. Campanthropus males were usually shy, quiet, and submissive, as the women of their kind were the dominant ones, rowdy and powerful.  
Immediately, Palpatine pulled in his fins. "Apologies. Are you certain?"  
"Yes. Slavers attacked up as we were traveling. They killed my parents and my sister and took me."  
Palpatine nearly flared again. "I see. Slavers again."  
"You'll be safe here, Rajani," Thrawn said.  
"Thank you." He fell asleep, and father and son left the hospital.  
Once out, Palpatine's tail was free to flare in irritation. "Every time we bring one ring to justice, another springs up. They are a vile disease."  
"Indeed. The Kingdoms can't do much more, though, Father. We can't afford to have all travel and trade route guarded, unless we look to the animals."  
"Then why don't we look to them? Perhaps if we put the sharks to the task, they would find a way to put an end to the practice."  
"Hmm, they may be a bit too unrealiable. You how they get with blood in the water."  
"Perhaps if they were partnered with dolphins."  
"Orcas might be better."  
"Hmm, true. It's something worth trying. We cannot allow this continue at any rate. I'll send word to the other Kingdoms then."  
"If only we knew who was buying, we could target demand as well as supply."  
"I know, son, but perhaps the suppliers will give us that answer. For now we do what we can and help those like Rajani. Speaking of which, I sense... something about him, like he's important, but I'm sure for what. The Force is clouded around him."  
"I will keep him in mind during my evening meditations." Thrawn flicked his tail, propelling himself in a spiral about his father and coming up to nuzzle his short hair from above.  
Palpatine chuckled and lightly tugged at Thrawn's own longer hair. It fell just below his broad shoulders.  
Thrawn mock-squealed and shot away down the current.  
He made his way into the palace and sought out his adopted sister, Carnelian.  
He made his way to her room. "Carnelian? Carnelian!" Blue ringed tentacles snatched his tail and he wrestled with his sister's grip. "Carnelian!"  
"Hiiiiiii!"  
He sighed. "Hi. Father and I have a plan to try to catch more slavers."  
"Goody. Can I eat them? Please?" Carnelian was a Cecealia. Like most of them, she had no qualms about eating others.  
"No, Carnelian. We've talked about this. That's bad meat." She pouted. "But I did rescue someone on my way home. He's at the Central Hospital now."  
"Can I eat him?" She laughed at his glare. "I'm kidding!"  
"Be nice to him. He's been through a lot."  
She grinned mischievously. "Is he cute?" she asked, knowing her brother's preference for men.  
"I don't know. I wasn't thinking of that."  
"I bet he is!"  
"Perhaps. He's a Canthropus."  
"Ooooohhh.... They're adorable! And crunchy! I'll like him even if he turns out nasty!"  
Thrawn rolled his eyes and sighed. Carnelian was what was known as a "hostage sibling" meaning that she was the daughter of a neighboring kingdom that had been sent to Thrawn's to ensure that kingdom's good behavior and payment of tribute as well as the future Queen's loyalty. That would be Carnelian.  
"I doubt he'll turn nasty, Carnelian. You know the males like him are fairly submissive and gentle."  
"Just the way you like 'em."  
"Carnelian!"  
She jetted suddenly down into his face. "Tell me I'm wrong. Look at me and tell me I'm wrong. If you're telling the truth, I'll know. If you're not, I'll eat you. Fair?" She grinned to show she was partially joking.  
He sighed. "You're right, I just wish you wouldn't tease me with it."  
She hugged him. "What are siblings for? Now get out of my nest!" She hissed and jetted back up into the corner, pulling her upper body into her tentacles and forming a shape reminiscent of a poked anemone.  
"Yes, sister darling," he said, fluttering his eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out.  
"Don't think I won't ink you again." She warned.  
"What are you hiding up there anyway?"  
"It's a secret! Go away! Hissssss!"  
"Will you ever tell me?"  
"Someday, but not yet. Now shoo!"  
"All right. All right. Good night."  
"Good night!" She pulled her head in and he left.  
He settled onto his own bed and delved into the Force.  
Rajani... Images began spiraling past his mind's eye.  
He tried to slow, to see them properly.  
He grasped one that featured Rajani and a blonde merman talking together, then let it go. He gripped another.  
This one was him sitting and reading to him as Rajani lay curled up.  
He smiled, let it go, reached for another.  
This one was just Rajani, healthy and carefree, his eyes shining with happiness as he smiled.  
The next was a picture filled with Canthropi, all smiling down at an infant.  
He recognized none of them only to realize this was an image of Rajani's past as HE was the infant being admired. This was the family he had lost.  
He pushed away the images, heartsick.  
He couldn't imagine it, the pain Rajani must feel.  
Curling into his scallop shell bed, he settled in to sleep.  
The next morning he went to see Rajani, Carnelian tagging alone.  
Rajani looked much better. His fever was receding and his wound had closed.  
"Good morning, Rajan. Do you remember me? You weren't well yesterday, so I understand."  
The Canthropus smiled at him. "I remember you. Good morning, Your Highness."  
"Hi, Rajani." Carnelian stated, floating close, tentacles changing colors.  
"Hello."  
"This is my sister, Carnelian."  
He bowed his head. "Hello, Your Highness"  
"Just call me Carnelian! Everyone does!"  
He cowered a bit. "I'm sorry."  
"Carnelian, calm down. No need to raise your voice."  
"Sorry!" She pulled in her tentacles, making herself look less threatening.  
"I meant no offense, but any lady with a title must be addressed as such," he said. Thrawn blinked then remember Canthropus culture the women ruled, and unless close with said female, males must address a female with her title if she had one as 'My Lady'.  
"Well, Cecealia are less formal and I find titles, except when I'm feeling murderous, annoying."  
Though she meant to reassure him, her choice of words only seemed to cow Rajani further.  
She did an irritated backflip. "I'm going back to my nest. See ya!"  
Thrawn sighed as she left and smiled at Rajani. "Don't worry. She won't hurt you, I promise."  
"She is a mighty woman indeed."  
"She is, but she means well, she just... uses the wrong words sometimes. Take your time to get used to things here. I promise you that you're safe here."  
"All right. I have been treated with kindness."  
"And it will continue. When you're released from here you will be a guest at the palace until you adjust, unless you wish to return home."  
He shook his head. "I have nothing left there."  
"Then you may stay as long as you need."  
"Thank you, Your Highness."  
"You're welcome. While I am here, is there anything you require?"  
"Is there anything I could possibly read?"  
"I can bring you a vellum book, if you read Imperial?"  
"Imperial is different than Skrist?"  
"Slightly. I can teach you the differences fairly easily, though."  
"Thank you. I'm sorry to be a burden."  
"You are not. You're a friend, if I may call you that."  
He blushed a little. "I'd like that." Thrawn smiled back. Cute.  
Carnelian had been right in entirety. He was cute.  
He was exotic and downright adorable. His long, pointed ears twitched, and Thrawn had to bite down an 'aww'. That would probably offend him.  
"You are very different from the merfolk I know."  
"Have you never been to Equarus?"  
"I have been, but only briefly. Yet I don't recall ever seen a Canthropus beyond Equarus except at the Meeting of Royals my father holds once a year."  
"We are a shy species for the most part and prefer our homes."  
"Your Queen and her Handmaidens did not strike me as shy."  
"Well we males are shy, and our females are... possessive."  
"They are indeed." Thrawn nodded, swimming in circles.  
"I'll get you a book, be back soon." When he returned Rajani was eating some vegetables and seaweed. He swallowed and smiled at Thrawn, his eyes closing for a moment, and his ears twitching.  
Thrawn blushed softly, smiling back, and set the book at his elbow.  
Rajani finished his food and opened the book. "It IS different. I... I have no idea what this says."  
"It's not so different. This is our Asa instead of this, but you'll pick it up easily." Thrawn encouraged.  
"I suppose I shall with help."  
"I am glad to give it."  
The lessons went well as they discussed each book as Thrawn explained them. At last, Rajani was ready to leave the hospital, though the doctorfish and sturgeons still recommended bed rest.  
He was given a guest room across from Thrawn's, and the Prince was often keeping him company. As much as he enjoyed reading himself, Rajani truly seemed to enjoy Thrawn reading to him. Due to his culture, he enjoyed being taken care of, though he could be indepent, and Thrawn didn't mind.  
Suddenly, in the middle of the night, there was a shriek.  
Thrawn and Rajani nearly collided as they rushed out their rooms. "That came from Carnelian's room!"  
There was a second shriek, followed by a series of trills and squeaks. Carnelian dashed past them. "It's happening!" She dashed back. "It's happening!" She disappeared into her nest, shrieking again.  
He rushed to her room. "Carnelian, what's going on?!"  
She hissed and inked at him. "Out of my nest! Hissss! Go away!"  
Palpatine came onto the scene. "Carnelian, talk to me. What's happening?" he asked, keeping just outside the door.  
She hissed at him and managed to trill at something hanging in the corner near the ceiling at the same time. Then, the thing trilled back. She ricocheted off the walls in joy.  
"Carnelien, what is going on?" the Emperor demanded.  
He took a good look at the hanging thing. "BY NEPTUNE'S TRIDENT!" He turned to his son. "You get blankets and a warming stone now!"  
"Yes, Father."  
Thrawn rushed off and Rajani peeked in. Carnelian hissed at him and he cowered, but not before he saw a nearly transparent egg hanging from the roof.  
She paused and considered for a moment. Rajani wasn't like her adopted father and brother. He was a potential mother himself and would obey her. Thrawn returned with the items. "Rajani, bring them here."  
Rajani pointed at himself.  
"Yes, you!"  
Rajani nodded and brought the items. Carnelian trilled to the struggling infant Cecealia and it trilled back, face pressed to the gelled side.  
Rajani came up beside her, and the baby trilled to him. He hesitated then made a soft, soothing, clicking sound.  
The baby stilled for a moment, trilled again, then renewed its struggle. Carnelian swam in slow circles, eyes fastened on the membrane. Then, a tiny finger poked through.  
Rajani watched, his body tense, eyes fixed on the infant. Carnelian smiled. Oh, he'd be a good mother some day if he was this focused on someone else's little one. Another finger, then a hand, then another. Rajani moved down, a blanket ready. The infant ripped free to land... on Rajani's head instead of the towel. He went completely still, fearing any movement would make the baby fall, and waited for Carnelian to pick up the little one.  
Carnelian snatched the baby in two tentacles, tucking the blankets and cloths about the little Cecealia and rubbing him clean of remaining slime. She took the warming rock and tucked it to the child's front, curling her tentacles back around him and tucking him to her body. With a different tentacle, she plucked a piece of the egg off and offered it to the baby Cecealia.  
It began to eat. "Is it a boy or girl?" Rajani asked.  
She caressed his head with a tentacle tip, the soft hair floating in the water. "A boy. Ceol. You can tell a lot about them from as early as the egg's hatching." She pointed to the anchor points. "See that this is formed out of curled cables? That means the egg is male. If they were straight, Ceol would be a girl." She tore off another piece and Ceol continued to eat.  
"Carnelian," Palpatine called from outside her door.  
"You may approach, but not too close. He hasn't finished his first meal yet."  
They came in. "Carnelian, why didn't you tell us?" the Emperor asked.  
"I had to protect him." She spoke distractedly, continuing to tear off pieces. "It is forbidden to so much as mention them before they hatch."  
"Forbidden?" Rajani asked.  
"You never know." She shrugged.  
The Canthropus drifted back down, closer to Thrawn. Ceol finished eating, and Palpatine was allowed to get close enough to truly get a good look. "He's beautiful, dear, but... who is his father?"  
"Our new chef." She smirked smugly, hunkering down on her tentacles. "I can't wait to tell him."  
"Grenadier?"  
"Yes, that's the one." She looked amused. "Surely you noticed me around the kitchens of late?"  
"I had, I suppose I just hadn't figured it was... romance."  
Thrawn looked at his father and smirked. "I did." Rajani giggled at the Prince's smug tone.  
"Wait!" Palpatine flared suddenly. "Did you just say he doesn't know?"  
"Yes."  
Rajani ducked behind Thrawn. "You didn't even tell him?"  
"No, I couldn't." She hissed. "What about this is so hard to understand?”  
"Father, just as things are different with Rajani, they're different for Carnelian." He looked at his sister. "Tell him first thing in the morning the minute he gets here."  
"I will. In point of fact, he should be trying to sneak in fairly soon."  
Palpatine's eye twitched. "Sneak in?" Rajani moved closer to Thrawn. He hated conflict.  
She innocently smiled back. "Bringing me a night snack, of course."  
"Car- Your majesties!" A soft voice interrupted them.  
They turned, and Carnelian zipped down to the chef.  
She curled her tentacles about his serpentine tail. "I have a surprise for you if you can find it." Smiling at her family, she stated. "Don't worry, they were just leaving."  
They filed out, but Thrawn paused to kiss her cheek and whisper, "Don't be mean. Tell him."  
Grenadier's hands went to Carnelian's tentacles, one pausing to unclip her seasilk top and let it float away. "A surprise?"  
"Mmmhmmm. Start looking."  
"What kind of surprise?" He began stroking each from base to tip, finding the knot of tentacles that held little Ceol securely against her body.  
She revealed the infant.  
Grenadier tensed in surprise, then leaned close. "What? Is this... mine?"  
"Yep. His name is Ceol."  
"Ceol..." Grenadier plucked the young Cecealia up into his arms, serpentine tail fluttering with joy. "Hello, Ceol."  
The baby trilled to his father and wrapped his tiny tentacles around a finger.  
Grenadier wonderingly cooed over the baby and kissed his hair and each tiny arm. "I can't wait to tell my mother that my firstborn has ten arms."  
Carnelian scoffed and pulled him towards her bed. "You can worry over that later."  
He chuckled. "I suppose. Besides, the Royal Family of Olympora is arriving tomorrow."  
"You're going to be on your fins all day. That will change when I make you my consort." She pulled him close on the bed.  
He kissed her sweetly.  
She kissed back more passionately and curved her tentacles about them both.  
Thrawn, meanwhile, shook his head. "Carnelian has a baby. I never saw that coming."  
"He's cute. I'm jealous, actually. No female here can properly mate with me," Rajani said.  
"Ah. I never thought... Well, I know little of how you reproduce."  
"I've done research about how your kind does it, and it's the same with us only... switched around."  
"Ah. I see." Thrawn blushed. "Then you could take a male."  
"I... I had not thought a male would want another."  
Thrawn smiled. "It's more common than you might think."  
"Then I will consider it. Thank you, Thrawn." Rajani pulled away towards his room. "Sleep well."  
"And you." Morning dawned with the palace bustling. Rajani was set upon by servants to make him presentable for the Olmyporians' arrival.  
Thrawn was similarly set upon, but Carnelian batted her servants away with tentacles and inked an insistent one, making Ceol giggle.  
Finally they all met Palpatine in the throne room. Rajani arrived last, practically shoved in by a servant who insisted he was indeed welcome there. Thrawn couldn't look away. His long, white hair was tied back in a neat tail, he wore a silver belt with a sapphire adorning the middle of it instead of his usual red sash, silver shoulder guards, and a blue cape flowing from them. He had no wrist braces since he couldn't bear wearing them, they reminded him too much of his shackles. He looked stunning.  
Carnelian had roused and prepared herself, trading jewels for sea flowers. She looked lovely. Thrawn was much the same, but everything was a bit more.  
Rajani shyly approached them. Carnelian smirked and nudged her brother.  
Thrawn smiled and bowed. "You look nice today Rajani."  
Ceol giggled again, trilling softly. Cecealia children grew quickly.  
The Canthropus was surprised by Thrawn's bow and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you.  
You look nice as well."  
Ceol reached for Rajani, keeping a careful grip on his mother's thick tentacle as he reached further. He tried to grab one of the Canthropus's chains.  
The merman smiled. "Hello, little one."  
Ceol trilled and pulled his tentacles, one by one, from his mother, anchoring himself to the Canthropus.  
"Well someone certainly likes you," Palpatine chuckled.  
"He partially imprinted on Rajani as a sort of 'second mother' after the hatching. His attachment will be strong." Carnelian explained.  
"Uh... oops?"  
"It's not a problem." She laughed softly. "His attachment to myself and Grenadier will be stronger still."  
Ceol worked his way until he was on Rajani's head. "Now there's a fashion statement," Thrawn laughed.  
Ceol waved his tentacles in the water freely.  
Trumpets sounded. "They're here." Carnelian took her son back as the Olymporians arrived, including Crown Prince Marcus. Marcus had long, light blond hair, sea-green eyes, and a teal serpentine tail.  
Thrawn gazed with real envy on that powerful, speedy tail. His father had Olymporian blood, but it had not been strong enough in Thrawn to grant him their particular attribute.  
His envy increased when, after getting him, his father, and Carnelian, Marcus went to Rajani. "And who might this lovely creature be?" he asked in his smooth tenor, kissing Rajani's hand.  
The Canthropus blushed. "I-I am Rajani, Your Highness."  
"Please, call me Marcus."  
Thrawn became jealous at once. Carnelian picked up on his mood. "Welcome, Prince Marcus. I am Princess Carnelian of the Cecealia."  
Ceol trilled gently at the Prince, looking at him with wide eyes.  
"It is an honor, Princess. Hello, little one. You're going to be quite the catch when you grow up. All the boys and girls will be after you."  
Ceol put his little hands to his mouth as if he were blushing.  
"Would you like to hold him?" Carnelian's smile spelled trouble to Thrawn and Palpatine, though Marcus and Rajani were safely oblivious.  
"I would be honored. I love children." He chuckled. "I am my nieces' favorite toy."  
Carnelian handed Ceol over, her smile sweetly sickening. "He enjoys meeting new people."  
Marcus was gentle as he took the tiny new Prince. "That would honestly surprise me. Both my nieces screamed to the high seas if anyone but their parents held them at first."  
"Oh, no. Ceol is quite friendly, though he gets excited easily. One must be careful or-" Marcus and the baby disappeared in a cloud of especially dark, concentrated infant ink.  
Marcus coughed and waved it off with a hand, away fro, Ceol first. "Goodness, little one. That was quite a lot," he coughed.  
Carnelian smirked. "Cecealia babies had more acute defense systems than their parents."  
He handed the infant back. "So I see. Well I suppose it's useful." He chuckled good-naturedly. "My nieces are going to love this story."  
"I would hope so." The sea witch said, equally sweetly and withdrew slightly.  
Meanwhile Thrawn finally realized his jealousy.  
And was embarrassed and ashamed of it. Prince or not, he had no real claim on Rajani.  
But now that he acknowledged that fact he realized... he wanted the Canthropus to be his.  
Carnelian looked up as refreshments were carried in. Grenadier was carrying a tray of thick punch jellies.  
They drank and ate, and then Palpatine and King Jaq dismissed them to speak alone. Thrawn burned with jealously again as Marcus led Rajani away, the Chnthropus obviously charmed.  
Carnelian wrapped a tentacle about Grenadier, stopping him from returning to the kitchen. "Take a break, Grenadier."  
He smiled. "As you wish, my Princess."  
Carnelian was still smirking from her prank earlier. Ceol was quite pleased with himself. So far he had inked both his father and Marcus. Who was he going to get to inundate in black liquid next?  
Grenadier chuckled and tickled his son. "I heard what you did. You are just like your mother. Prince Marcus doesn't strike me as bad, darling. What did you do that to him for?"  
"Mostly because he was making Thrawn jealous and to see how far his good humor goes." She frowned despondently.  
"Jealous? Hmm, well if he wants Rajani he'll have to act quickly. I don't think our friend will resist very hard if Marcus wants to take him back to Olympora."  
"No, that's the problem, dammit. I like him." She hooded her eyes. "But my loyalties are with Palpatine's son, who is a better man than any that ever came out of Olympora."  
"He is at that, so he might need a bit of pushing if he wants Rajani... if Rajani wants him in return."  
"Indeed. And perhaps a warning." Her blue rings stood out more brightly and she watched them swimming.  
Thrawn went to his window as he pulled off his circlet and spotted Rajani and Marcus. So he knew he wanted Rajani. How did he make it a reality?  
Maybe he should talk to him. Tell him he felt he was special and that he needed to be with him.  
He just had to get him away from Marcus first.  
That was more easily said then done, when Rajani wasn't with Marcus, he was off somewhere being primped for the ball. Meanwhile, Carnelian had finally allowed Grenadier to return to his duties.  
Carnelian finally got Marcus in a corridor. "Princess Carnelian, how can I help you?"  
"I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind." She cradled Ceol close to her in three tentacles.  
"Certainly. What about?"  
"Rajani."  
"What about him?"  
"He's a lovely young man, don't you think?"  
"He certainly is. He's very sweet and kind, and the children around here seem to love him."  
"They do, because he loves them." She gracefully floated a few extra inches. "One must wonder, with the way you pay attention to him, what your plans are."  
"I'd like to get to know him better, explore a possible relationship with him. I've offered to take him to Olympora, though he'll be free to come back here should things not work out or whatever he chooses to do."  
"I'm in a bind here, Marcus."  
"You are?"  
"I really am. You see, the thing is, I like you. I really do. You're a very nice young man."  
"Thank you, but how is that a bind?"  
"Because however much I like you, I like the Prince more."  
"What does this have to do with Rajani? I was under the impression he is... unattached."  
"He is, but he wouldn't be for long if left alone. Thrawn likes him and, in my estimation, has first choice."  
"I see. Then I will back off and, after the ball, retract my offer."  
"Good." She smirked wider. "An interesting fact about Cecealia babies: They have a more lethal poison than even I do. I have to take great care with who I let handle Ceol and how. If they're frightened in the smallest way, they just up and dig their poisonous little hooks into a body."  
Marcus stiffened. "That is uncalled for."  
"What? I thought we were discussing babies." Carnelian hummed and swam past him on down the hall.  
The ball began without a hitch, and Thrawn scanned the nobles for Rajani. Finally he found him. His hair was curled, and he was draped in a purple tunic trimmed with gold.  
He swam towards Rajani at once. "Rajani, can I talk to you about something rather important?"  
"Of course. I have something important to talk to you about, too."  
"Well, your news first then."  
He took the Canthropus out into the hall. "Marcus offered to take me to Olympora this afternoon, and... I'm thinking about going with him."  
Thrawn felt an icy fist form around his heart. "No!"  
"Why not?" Rajani cowed.  
"Because I love you."  
He stared at the Prince. "You... you love me?"  
Thrawn gulped. "Yes, I do."  
"I... I had thought you weren't interested, and Marcus seemed interested so I was... oh! I love you, too, is what I'm trying to say," Rajani fumbled out.  
Thrawn gripped him in a hug and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Good."  
He squeaked in surprise then blushed. "Sorry. I got excited," Thrawn apologized.  
"It's okay. You didn't give me time to kiss you back, though."  
Thrawn chuckled and puckered up.  
Rajani lifted a little as, when his tail was curled like normal, he was smaller than the Prince, and kissed him. His lips were soft, warm, and tasted like a sweet jelly.  
Thrawn sighed and stroked his hair. "I'm so glad."  
"Me too. I'll tell Marcus after the ball that I'm not going. I don't want to cause a scene or anything. That would just be cruel."  
Thrawn nodded and pressed his forehead to Rajani's. "Thank you."  
The Canthropus made his adorable, happy click and nuzzled the Prince.  
Thrawn took his hand. "Shall we?"  
"Yes. Now we just have to tell your father. Will he be all right with this? I'm a commoner after all."  
"He'll be fine with it. Don't worry."  
They returned to the great hall, arms linked. Their new closeness was not lost of Palpatine or Carnelian, but only she seemed to truly suspect why.  
Palpatine turned to his hostage-ward. "Shall we dance and open this ball? Or would you rather have it with Grenadier?"  
She smirked. "Why don't you let Thrawn and Rajani open it? I think they're just dying to dance."  
"Very well. We'll join them then." Palpatine looked over at Thrawn and nodded.  
He offered a hand to Rajani. "Shall we dance?" His new love blushed and took his hand. "Yes."  
Thrawn led him out and took his other hand.  
He began to gracefully dance the Canthropus around the ballroom.  
After a few moments, Palpatine offered a hand to Carnelian. "Shall we join?"  
She nodded, handed Ceol to Grenadier, and let Palpatine lead her out join them.  
Grenadier looked down at Ceol. "Shall we?"  
His son scrunched his nose and sneezed.  
"I'll take that as a yes." He gently began waltzing the baby about, spinning gently.  
Soon more people began dancing. Palpatine caught sight of Thrawn and Rajani again during another spin. Rajani had his head on Thrawn's chest, and his eyes closed. His son's eyes were half mast and his expression tender.  
Palpatine raised his brows and turned back to Carnelian. "And Marcus?"  
"Will be backing off and retracting his offer to take Rajani to Olympora after the ball." She smirked. "I don't think Rajani will mind."  
Palpatine chuckled. "You will rule the ocean someday at this rate."  
"Nah. That's Thrawn's job. I'll have more than enough with my home kingdom, thanks."  
"And I will be glad of it." They continued their dance.  
A few more dances passed, and Thrawn slowed, dipping his head close to Rajani's ear. "Are you all right? Do you need to rest? I know the healers say your tail still isn't quite back to the full strength yet." It really was only thanks to powerful healing magic that he could use his tail properly at all. The slavers had meant to cripple him.  
"I think I'm fine for one more dance."  
"All right. Tell when you're getting tired. I want you to be healthy and strong. I wan to be able to take care of your properly." Rajani blushed. Already the Prince was proving to be a dotting and observant partner.  
After the dance, he showed him to a couch.  
The Canthropus snuggled into him, making a clicking purr.  
Thrawn put an arm around him, smiling.  
After a moment he felt the end of Rajani's tail curl around the base of his own.  
Thrawn laughed. "Are you grabbing me?"  
He blushed. "Sorry." He started to unwind his tail.  
"No, I like it."  
He curled it again. "May I thought your tail?" After a moment, Rajani nodded.  
Thrawn stroked the skin. "It's soft."  
The smaller male blushed under his touch.  
Thrawn removed the hand at last. "I've never touched one of you before. It was different than I expected."  
Rajani blushed. "It's... it's considering rude, unless one is a small child, and even females won't touch a male's tail without permission. The only who ever has the right to touch your tail without permission is your mate of immediate family. Normally you don't allow someone to touch your tail in a unless..."  
"Unless what?"  
"Unless you... see them as your future mate," he said, blushing even more.  
Thrawn smiled softly. "I'm honored, Rajani."  
He took a small, dark hand and kissed it.  
Rajani blushed again.  
Thrawn leaned in to steal a kiss... when his father came up to them.  
"Don't be wallflowers too long."  
The Prince sighed and scowled at his father. *You couldn't have let me kiss him first?* he sent across their bond.  
*Sorry. That's what parents are for. We're also for this.* He went to Rajani and offered hand. "May I have this dance, Rajani?"  
The Canthropus took his hand. " Of course, Your Majesty." He uncurled his tail and let Palpatine lead him back to the dancers.  
Thrawn looked bamboozled an stared after them.  
*What.. but... Father!* Mental laughter was his own answer as Palpatine began gracefully spinning Rajani arond.  
Thrawn sighed and Grenadier and Carnelian came over.  
"Father just stole Rajani," he said as Carnelian came up to him.  
Carnelian laughed. "He'll give him back. It's more like borrowing."  
"I know." He smiled. "I've got him, Carnelian. He's staying here, with me."  
"I know. The way you look at each other, who doesn't know?" She cuddled Grenadier to her side and tickled Ceol with a tentacle.  
"I want to do right by him, more than anything."  
"And you will. Don't worry."  
The ball finally came to an end, and Marcus approached Rajani.  
Rajani looked up. "Marcus, I need to tell you something."  
"Really? That's lovely for you. I wish you well."  
"Thank you. What did you have to say?"  
"That I wished you well and nothing more needs to be said." He smiled.  
"Um all right."  
Thrawn came up. "Marcus, safe travels tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Thrawn, and I wish you well."  
"Thank you. To you as well."  
Carnelian smiled and waved her tentacles. "Grenadier and I are going to relax. Good-bye, Marcus."  
"Good bye, Princess." They left, and that left Thrawn, Rajani, and Palpatine alone.  
Palpatine floated over, smiling, and set a hand on each of their shoulders. "Finally!"  
"Finally?" Rajani questioned.  
"Believe it or not, I saw this coming a mile away." He kissed Thrawn's forehead. "I'm so glad you've finally found a nice boy."  
"Thank you, Father." He smiled at Rajani, curling an arm around his waist.  
"And you," He shook a mock-stern finger in Rajani's direction. "Don't you break my son's heart."  
He cowered a bit. "Never, sir."  
Palpatine laughed. "Don't look so down!"  
Thrawn kissed Rajani's cheek. "Don't worry. He really likes you."  
"I do indeed." Palpatine smiled.  
Rajani smiled, and the Emperor chuckled. "Off with you two. It's late. Go on now."  
Thrawn put an arm around Rajani and they swam off.  
The Canthropus yawned and nuzzled Thrawn, smiling.  
Thrawn nuzzled back, clicking.  
Rajani giggled. "Very good, but you shouldn't make that sound."  
"Why not?"  
"Because that's a submissive clicking, silly. The dominant partner clicks longer and more spaced out. Like this." He demonstrated.  
Thrawn rolled over on his belly and continued his staccato click.  
Rajani flicked his tail and clicked back in the quick, short clicks of the submissive.  
Thrawn laughed and clicked long once and short twice.  
Rajani just gave him an odd look.  
Thrawn rolled his eyes and swam ahead towards their rooms.  
Rajani reached his room and paused at the door. "Good night."  
"Good night, Rajani." The Canthropus moved to kiss him on the cheek, and Thrawn moved and took it on the lips.  
It was a sweet, chaste kiss.  
They broke the kiss, and Rajani blushed, "Um... good night... again."  
"Good night, Rajani."  
He went into his room, smiling at Thrawn one last time before closing the door.  
Thrawn smiled back and went to his own bed.  
The beautiful merman followed the Prince into his dreams, and Thrawn woke in the morning feeling like nothing could bring him down. He heard Rajani's door open across the hall.  
Rushing out, he met him. "Rajani!"  
He jumped then smiled. "Good morning, Thrawn."  
"Good morning! Let's go to the garden!"  
"All right, but aren't you hungry?"  
"We can get our breakfast there off of the trees!"  
“You’re energetic this morning!”  
He pulled Rajani to him. "You've made me happy."  
Rajani laughed. "If it puts you in this mood, I'll do it forever."  
"Are you happy, Rajani?"  
The Canthropus nuzzled him. "Of course I am, Thrawn. I love you, and having the chance to be with you,,, it's incredible."  
“Thank you, my love.”  
They reached the gardens, and Rajani snuggled up against Thrawn.  
Thrawn snuggled back, clicking again.  
He felt Rajani's tail curl around his.  
Thrawn laughed and stroked Rajani's.  
He gave that adorable clicking purr as he relaxed against the larger Chiss. Thrawn used the Force to summon some fresh vegetables to his hand and offered Rajani one. "Here, my sweet." He blushed at the endearment.  
"Thank you, my Guardian."  
They spent the morning together until Rajani went to the hospital for a check-up on his tail.  
Thrawn was side tracked dealing with some chaos Ceol had caused for the servants.  
He finally got it all sorted out and went to find Rajani when a guard informed him that his Sweetfin hadn't come back yet. As he was going he asked nobles and on-duty guards, until he was directed to the High Court Market, where the Royal Family, wealthy, and nobles usually shopped, though some went into any store regardless. As he searched for Rajani he passed a stall selling flowers and spotted an pale blue one.  
Smiling softly, he approached the stall and picked out the flower, handing over an appropriate amount of currency.  
The vendor thanked him, and he moved on, finally spotting Rajani. He swam over and held the flower up in front of him. The Canthropus gasped the blushed and smiled over his shoulder at the Prince.  
Thrawn smiled back. "Saw this and thought of you."  
"It's beautiful." He took it and turned to face Thrawn fully, smiling, his gold and red eyes shining.  
Thrawn smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
Rajani kissed him back, regardless of the people about, many of whom noticed their Prince and the kind Canthropus who had become a guest to the Royal Family and was often about the market.  
Some looked unhappy others indifferent.  
Palpatine came up.

"Here you are, son." They jumped and turned.  
"Father!"  
"Come on. You as well, Rajani."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. I can easily see where this is going, so perhaps it's best you're introduced to Imperial Court early so you have time to adjust to it... and them."  
"All right then..."  
Thrawn took his hand and kissed it reassuringly. The Nobles of Court rose and bowed as Palpatine and Thrawn entered, Rajani on Thrawn's arm.  
Carnelian was already there, looking bored.  
Palpatine took his seat and nodded to Thrawn to introduce Rajani.  
Thrawn clicked for attention. "This is Rajani, a guest."  
"If he is a mere guest, then why is he present in Royal and Noble matters?' sniffed Lord Cam.  
"He is my intended." Thrawn narrowed his eyes at Cam. "We are courting."  
A quiet murmur went around the table, and Rajani shrank back against Thrawn.  
Thrawn put an arm around him comfortingly.  
Carnelian smirked. "If anyone doesn't like it, I'll eat them!"  
Lord Camile, the husband of Lord Arcan, rose and approached. "Hello, Sir Rajani," he said kindly, with a friendly smile.  
"Rajani, this is Lord Camile." Thrawn introduced them.  
"Hello, Lord Camile." Some instinct lit in Rajani, and he smiled. "You are not so different from me, Lord Camile."  
The Lord smiled and nodded. He was a rare born hermaphrodite. "I am indeed. Don't let these windbags scare you. Most of them are all talk and no bite. My husband and I will support you and Prince Thrawn."  
Lord Veragos chuffed in irritation. "Not all are windbags."  
"Perhaps not, Lord Veragos, but we don't need to intimidate Sir Rajani either," Arcan countered.  
"I wasn't!"  
Thrawn led Rajani over to the two vacant chairs. Carnelian had made sure the table was set for Rajani's presence as well it seemed.  
Carnelian sighed. "Business then?"  
"To business," Palpatine agreed. Rajani listed to talk of trade, of how the routes had become safe with the patrolling sharks and orcas keeping slavers at bay, and then talk turned to the upcoming Meeting of Royals.  
"Excitement." Carnelian smiled. "Perhaps mother will bring some real food while she's here."  
Cecealia were near anarchists, but bound together against outsiders extremely well.  
"Carnelian, we've talked about this. All the food we offer is real food, and IF your mother brings you anything you will be eating in private," Palpatine said.  
"I know. I know."  
"Your Majesty."  
He turned. "Yes, what is it, Rajani?"  
"Will Queen Serena be here?"  
"Yes, she will, all the Rulers of the Kingdoms will be."  
"She... will not be pleased. Males are not allowed to leave our region without permission."  
"That's so messed up I can't even say how messed up it is."  
"That's enough, Carnelian. Most would say that about your ways as well. Do not degrade another's culture," Palpatine said firmly.  
"Yeah, the difference is we acknowledge how crazy we are. We eat each other, after all."  
"Even so try not to offend Queen Serena. Rajani, I'm sure she'll understand when we explain the circumstances to her. She is reasonable and not unkind."  
Rajani nodded. "Yes, many says she's the greatest Queen to date."  
"Goody! Maybe she'll want to spar or race or something."  
Rajani perked up. "You race? My people are known for their speed."  
"Cecealia are known for speed as well, especially in obstacle courses!"  
"That is how we race. Males compete but rarely win. The females are aggressive competitors."  
Palpatine cleared his throat. "I believe that is all. Court dismissed."  
The Nobles filed out, with Camile sending a friendly wink to Rajani. Thrawn nuzzled the Canthropus' hair. "Did you race, Sweet One?"  
Rajani shook his head. "No. I was going to start after the trip we took, but... you know how that ended."  
"Ah... yes. I'm sorry."  
"What did the healers say about your tail?"  
"They said it should be back to full strength by next week."  
"That's excellent!"  
The week passed with preparations for the Meeting of Royals. Ceol was growing quickly and loving being with one of his parents, Rajani, or sometimes Thrawn. When Rajani was given the 'okay' for his tail, he eagerly pulled Thrawn to the outskirts of the city and bolted around, laughing with glee as he zipped around his love.  
Thrawn laughed and played with him.  
Rajani squealed and ducked away into the long seaweed, giggling. "Catch me, Guardian!"  
Thrawn pursued. "I will!"  
Rajani darted away, letting the Prince catch a glimpse of his black and a white tail. "If you catch me I'll give you a prize!"  
"Oh, really?" Thrawn put on extra speed.  
He came out of the seaweed to see Rajani slingshot around a rock formation and zip gracefully through a bed of coral. If racing was meant to attrach a mate it surely worked. It was working on him.  
He continued to pursue until his tail flagged. Then, he had an idea. Muscles screaming, he put on a final burst of speed, crashed into a rock, and pretended to fall unconscious.  
"THRAWN!!!!" Rajani rushed to him. "Thrawn?! Thrawn, are you all right?!"  
Thrawn instantly jumped up and gripped him in his arms. "Got you!"  
Rajani stared at him then dissolved into tears, hitting him on the chest as he cried. "I thought you were hurt!"  
Thrawn was confused and distressed. "No, Rajani, I'm sorry! It was a stupid trick, I couldn't catch you!"  
"Well you don't do THAT! I was so scared you were hurt,” he wept.  
Thrawn patted his back. "I'm so sorry. Oh, Sweet One."  
Rajani finally calmed and sighed. "Cheater. Don't scare me like that again. Please."  
"I won't. I promise. Hey, do you what's close by?"  
"What?"  
"The place where we met."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Come on."  
He led Rajani to the small clearing, and the Canthropus approached the small cave he'd hidden in. It felt like a lifetime ago. Thrawn began working something out from under one of his cuffs. "What are you doing?"  
"You didn't exactly give me a chance to give this to you while dragging me out here, but now that I think about it, there's no better place to give it to than where it all began. Freeing the item, he went to Rajan and held it up. It was a golden ring with a pink pearl nestled on top. It was an engagement ring.

"Rajani, will you marry me?"  
Rajani put his hands to his mouth. "Oh, Thrawn... yes. Yes!"  
"Then you have made me the happiest man alive." Thrawn kissed him.  
Rajani kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Thrawn's neck and pressing as close as possible.  
Thrawn laughed and began towing them back home. "Come, let's tell everyone."  
The Canthropus gave his clicking purr and nuzzled the Prince. "I love you, Thrawn."  
"I love you too."  
Palpatine looked up as they came into the throne room. "Where have you two been?"  
"Out in the long seaweed on the outskirts." Thrawn almost immediately regretted answering.  
"Well I hope you were safe, Thrawn. We haven't had time to plan a wedding yet."  
"Father!"  
Rajani smiled blissfully. "Though we'll need to plan one soon."  
Palpatine nearly dropped his trident. "What?"  
"That's what I was about to tell you, Father. Rajani agreed to marry me."  
"That's wonderful!"  
He approached to see the ring, and Rajani happily showed it off.  
"Mazeltov!" He tossed his hands in the air. "I declare a feast for tonight!"  
The couple laughed and slipped away. Thrawn pulled Rajani into his room. "C'mere, you. I'm not letting you go. Not when I was get all the cuddles I can take." Rajani giggled.  
Thrawn gently tickled him.  
He squirmed, laughing. "No! I can't take it! Good bye cruel world!" He pretended to die.  
Thrawn smacked him. "Now who's playing wrong?"  
"I didn't hit a rock and almost hurt myself. What I just did was OBVIOUS play." He snuggled into the Prince. "You really scared me, you know."  
"Sorry. I have to be convincing to trick Carnelian."  
"Trick Carnelian?"  
"Yes. She is my sister."  
"So why would you trick her like that?"  
"She's always pranking me."  
"Oh." Thrawn kissed his forehead and settled down onto his bed, cuddling the Canthropus. Rajani giggled. "Thrawn, if a servant comes in they'll get the wrong idea," he said, though he didn't try to pull away.  
"Let them gossip."  
His Sweet One blushed. "What?"  
"I... part of me wishes... that we didn't have to wait," he admitted before hiding his face in Thrawn's pillow.  
Thrawn chuckled. "It won't be long."  
"I know." Thrawn kissed his ear. "Don't, that's a sensitive spot."  
Thrawn smirked and tickled it.  
Rajani groaned and pulled back, blushing. "I mean it's a... pleasure... sensitive spot."  
"Oh! Sorry..."  
"It's all right." He snuggled back in, tilting his head up for a kiss.  
Thrawn kissed him gently and held him close.  
There was a swoosh and Ceol tucked himself into their covers. "Hiding!"  
The little one wiggled between then to curl against Rajani, still under the covers. "Ceol, who are you hiding from?"  
"Ceol! Ceol, I can't keep up with you when you swim so fast!" Grenadier's voice came from outside in the courtyard.  
Rajani dug the child out. "Ceol, you know you're not supposed to run from your parents."  
Ceol gripped with his suckers. "No!"  
"No? No, what?"  
Thrawn just watched. Rajani had proved time and time again he was very good with Ceol and other children. Someday he'd be good with theirs as well. "No!"  
"Ceol, no what?"  
"Hot!"  
"Hot what?"  
"Oh, good, you found him!" Grenadier poked his head in. "I've been trying-" Ceol inked and escaped.  
All three coughed and waved it away. "Ceol!"  
Grenadier sighed. "He really hates being washed."  
"Let me try," Rajani said, rising from his place beside Thrawn.  
"He'll just ink you again." Grenadier warned, though he sounded relieved. The white anemone growing on the left half of his face had pulled its tentacles in.  
Rajani found Ceol in the garden. The little Cecealia was on a high piece of coral. Rajani could easily reach but instead sat down. "Hi, buddy."  
"No!"  
"No what? Use your big boy words, Ceol."  
"Wash."  
"Oh, I get it. Want to know a secret, Ceol?"  
Ceol stared down curiously. He knew all about secrets. Carnelian dealt in them.  
"I don't like wash-time either."  
Ceol nearly released his perch.  
"But even though I don't like I feel better after it. You don't like it because bedtime is after wash-time isn't it?" He nodded. "Well, how about this? If you're good for wash-time tonight I'll talk to your parents about having wash-time after dinner so you can play in your nursery a bit before bed? Does that sound better?"  
Ceol shot him a look and tapped a tentacle. "Okay!" Then, he released his perch and floated down to Rajani.  
The Cathropus caught him and kissed his head. "Okay. Lets go wash, and I'll talk to your parents." As Grenadier washed Ceol, Rajani spoke with Carnelian about the new schedule idea.  
"It's a good idea. It should certainly cut down on ink spurts." Carnelian smirked. "Though I do enjoy seeing Grenadier struggle to clean him. Have you ever wondered how he got that anemone?"  
"I have, but though rude to ask. Even so, wash-time change?"  
"Yes, we'll do that. Ceol seems to be behaving himself for it for once."  
Grenadier finally returned with the newly cleaned Ceol and laid down beside Carnelian, cuddling the Cecealia.  
Rajani left the family alone. He started for his own room and had only just opened the door when Thrawn's arms came about his wasit.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To bed."  
”Awwww…”  
"What? It's late, and I'm tired."  
"Well, may I join you? I promise to behave."  
"Hmm." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "No more tricks?"  
"No more tricks."  
"Well... all right. If you behave, if you don't you go back to your own bed."  
"Okay."  
He led Thrawn into his room, and they settled down together. "Just think, Sweet One, soon we'll sleep beside each other every night."  
Rajani purred and tucked his head under Thrawn's chin. "I can't wait."  
"Neither can I. I love you."  
"I love you, too." Morning dawned with a servant coming in to wake Rajani only to find Thrawn there as well. The maid stared at them, and they stared back. The Rajani blushed and hid his face in Thrawn's neck.  
"Go about your business." He told the maid.  
"Y-Yes, Your Highness, but I was told to prepare Sir Rajani for the the arriving Royals," she stuttered.  
"Very well." Thrawn gently pulled away from Rajani.  
"Then I suppose I had best get ready myself. I'll see you soon, my Sweet."  
"All right, Guardian." He left, and Rajani allowed the maid to get him ready. Thrawn beat him to the throne room and was in awe at the sight of him. The maid had curled his hair with a jelly gel to keep the curls in, he wore no bits of armor like Thrawn and Palpatine but instead wore a deep red tunic trimmed with black with golden accenting inside the black. The sleeves hugged his arms without restricting his movement, and the collar was a modest v-neck.  
Thrawn smiled. "You look lovely today."  
"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."  
Trumpets sounded, and their herald announced the first Royal. "Presenting Their Royal Highnesses King Eli and Queen Sophia of Olympora!"  
Thrawn took his place beside his father and pulled Rajani with him.  
Eli and Sophia bowed and greeted them each individually. Thrawn preened as he introduced Rajani. "This is Rajani, my fiance."  
Eli smiled. "Hello, Rajani. Congratulations."  
"Thank you, Your Highness. Please, send Marcus my goodwill."  
"I will. He was be quite happy for you when I tell him of your engagement to Prince Thrawn."  
Carnelian smirked softly. "Rajani and Thrawn are very lucky."  
Ceol trilled.  
"Presenting Her Highness Queen Serena and her Honor Guard Ladies Area, Ceilia, Minvera, and Athena!" Rajani tensed beside Thrawn. Palpatine briefly thanked the Force that Queen Serena was second to arrive. Perhaps any drama could finish before the others arrived.  
Thrawn looked up, smiling. Carnelian and Ceol tensed up as Carnelian trilled and whistled to her infant. It was likely that she would hand the "excitable" baby to whoever made trouble.  
Queen Serena greeted them all in turn, pausing at Rajani then continued her greeting. Once she had finished, she moved back towards her guard. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I must ask how Sir Rajani came to be a guest in your home. One of the oldest laws of Equarus states that males are not permitted to leave the region without permission."  
"Ah, well, since he was kidnapped by slavers, I don't imagine anyone thought to ask. Apologies." Palpatine returned.  
"Oh, I see. How awful. You are, of course, welcome to return with us, Rajani."  
"With all due respect, Your Highness, I'd like to stay as I am promised to Thrawn."  
Carnelian grinned. "And he's a very good babysitter."  
"Oh I imagine he is. My brother is wonderful with our cousin's children. Of course you may stay, Rajani, and you are welcome to return for any reason, Equarus will always be open to you."  
"Is it wise, Your Majesty? Permitting a male to remain outside of Equarus?" asked Lady Ares. She was green skinned with a brown tail, long, blonde hair, and purple eyes.  
Carnelian smirked. "See? This is why Cecealia don't have a state-country: So many border problems!"  
"Carnelian," Palpatine said in a warning tone.  
"There is no harm, Ares, but you believe is there please share them. Perhaps we can put any worries at ease, if that is all right with you, Your Majesty," Queen Serena said.  
"Of course." Palpatine agreed. "Though anyone who attempts to take Rajani from my son will find themselves in for a nasty surprise."  
"What if His Highness cannot properly care for a Canthropus mate, especially a pregnant one?"  
"We can certainly send a healer or two. I have been trying to loosen the territorial laws so we won't be such... loners. Old ways die hard."  
"Very true," Palpatine agreed.  
"Rajani's been very forth-coming about his needs and differences, but I'm sure he'd welcome a Canthropus healer," Thrawn said.  
"And there's always me!" Carnelian grinned, tentacles waving. "I know all about Canthropi systems."  
"And should he decide to leave and find a mate of his own kind?" she pushed. Queen Serena was aghast. Her Captain was always brash, but she usually was respectful of other rulers.  
"I would be... shattered." Thrawn admitted.  
"And I would eat him, so it wouldn't be an issue for long."  
"Carnelian!"  
"I would never abandon Thrawn! I love him!"  
Ares scowled at Rajani. "Uppity for a male, aren't you?" He shrank back.  
Carnelian caressed Ares with one deadly tentacle. "Disrespectful for a guard, aren't you?"  
She opened her mouth to respond. "Ares! You have embarrassed yourself and me quite enough. Wait outside!"  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
She left, and Queen Serena sighed. "Your Majesties, I cannot apologize enough. I don't know what got into her."  
"She needs to be taken down a peg. She's overbearing."  
Grenadier rolled his eye. "I don't know anyone who fits that description here."  
Carnelian grinned. "Me neither!"  
He sighed. Rajani trembled against Thrawn. Females like Ares were terrifying for him. He was used to Carnelian, she was brash but also protective, but Ares was different.  
Carnelian held out Ceol to Rajani, realizing that he needed some comfort. Ceol blinked up at Rajani and held his arms out, tentacles keeping hold of his mother.  
He took Ceol and cuddled him close even as he was cuddled by Thrawn, who whispered reassurances to him.  
Palpatine turned back to the Queen, but the herald interrupted again. "Queen Garnet and King Lazuli of the Cecealian... Compact?"  
"Close enough!" Queen Garnet grinned. "Your herald looks tasty! Good choice!”  
Palpatine just sighed. "Your Highnessess, welcome."  
"Thank you! It's been forever! Carnelian, you're getting skinny, you aren't eating well."  
"I am not skinny!"  
"Fortunately, we have plenty of food for a feast! Everyone is invited!" The Queen grinned and waved her tentacles.  
"Queen Garnet, our chef has already prepared a feast. Please, I ask any food that you specifically enjoy be eaten in private. There's been enough upset already today," Palpatine said.  
"No one ever comes, but we have to make the offer. Wouldn't be polite otherwise!" She chuffed. "Very well."  
Moving to greet Thrawn and Rajani she spotted Ceol.  
"EEEEH!!! SO CUTE!"  
"Mother, this is Ceol, your grandson."  
"Who's the father?"  
"Grenadier," she said, motioning to the chef.  
Grenadier waved. "Hi."  
Garnet snatched Ceol in her tentacles and cuddled him, laughing as he dug in his hooks. "You're a sharp one! Just like my daughter!"  
He stared at her then inked, zipped away to his mother. His mother could loud and wild but this lady took the jellycake, plus she took him from his nice cuddles with Rajani.  
He hid beneath Carnelian's tentacles and she sighed, curling two of them around him. "He's only a few days old, mother."  
"I thought he'd still be more.. boisterous, being your son."  
"He can be, but that doesn't mean he likes stranger snatching him like that."  
"I'm not a stranger! I've known me all my life."  
Lazuli, meanwhile, reached out with one tentacle and tickled Ceol's chin.  
He stared at his grandfather then zipped away to Palpatine, diving behind his shoulder. Nope. He was done. People kept touching him when he didn't want them to so it was time to hide by Grandpa. People were leaving him alone at least.  
Garnet chuckled as Ceol hid behind the Emperor. "A fine son."  
"Thank you." Rajani had finally calmed and tucked himself against Thrawn's side.  
The trumpets blasted again. "Queen Frostine and King Elizar of Arctica!"  
Rajani gasped softly at the sight of the two Norther Rulers. They looked like Thrawn!  
Thrawn looked down at him. "Problem?"  
"They... they look like you."  
"They're Chiss. My other parent was a Chiss."  
"Oh I see." With all the Royals Present they settled down to speak. Talk was first of slavers and how small time rings and groups were being caught, but while the travel and trade routes had become safer, people were still being taken. Rajani was silent through it, listening, observing. He had fallen back onto his meeker ways after Ares verbal attack and had his tail curled around Thrawn's under the table.  
Carnelian's parents had many suggestions and volunteered some of their troops to help.  
It was agreed that each Kingdom would send a small band of troops and scouts along the more targeted routes in hopes of uncovering something. That decided, Queen Serena changed the subject, seeing Rajani's discomfort. "Have you begun planning the wedding, Prince Thrawn?"  
"We have a groundswork."  
He smiled at Rajani. "If it wasn't for the fact that both Father and Carnelian would never forgive me for not letting them help plan our wedding, I would have asked Father to marry us last night," he said, kissing his fiance's hand.  
"You are very perceptive sometimes." Carnelian smirked.  
"And you're very pushy."  
"And you, Sir Rajani, any hopes for the wedding?" asked King Eli.  
"Only that we can have it as soon as possible. I've found the one I want to be wish, so waiting to be his is the worst kind of torture."  
"Why didn't you say so? We can help! Cecealia are the best at setting up quick weddings!" Queen Garnet grinned, tentacles waving.  
Palpatine was immediately the target of expectant and pleading, courtesy of Thrawn, Rajani, and even Carnelian, looks.  
"Oh, all right! But those decorations had better not feature bones!"  
"Only in our own weddings, certainly not for a sweet little thing His Highness's little treat." Rajani blushed while still looking a little unnerved. "Carved ivory on the other hand, we can't make promises about. Shall we use the Great Hall?"  
"No ivory please," Thrawn said.  
"Aww... Fine." Carnelian sighed, shaking her head.  
Servants were summoned, and Thrawn and Rajani were swept off. Queen Serena went along with Rajani.  
The Cecealia were very good at making decorations quickly, ten arms will do that for a person.  
Finally Thrawn returned. Everything was ready, and all they had to wait for was Rajani and Queen Serena.  
Thrawn wore a new, white cape and gold seashells on a cord. There was a belt of silver studded with pearls around his waist.  
Carnelian wore a sealskin cape closed with an ivory pin and had a sharktooth crown on her head. Each tooth was studded with a small jewel.  
Queen Serena appeared, smiling. Thrawn looked to the doorway she had come from, and there was Rajani, coming towards them. His hair was still curled, two pale pink flowers were tucked behind his ears, two tied to his wrists matching the pearl on his ring. He wore a flowing white tunic, trimmed with gold, short sleeves, and finally around the lower section of his tail just before the curl started was a silver band studded with pearls to match Thrawn's belt.  
Thrawn smiled and floated over to greet his love.  
"Oh, he looks beautiful," Queen Sophia said to the other Queens. Thrawn reached Rajani and took his hand. "Queen Serena thought I should dress more traditional of our people. Do you like it?' he asked shyly.  
"I think it's really nice. I love it."  
He blushed. "Are you ready, my Sweet One?"  
"Yes."  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
He led Rajani up to his father.  
Palpatine smiled at both and began the ceremony.  
They didn't have rings yet, but they didn't care, sealing their marriage with a kiss.  
There was a cheer about the Great Hall.  
Palpatine hugged them both after the kiss. "Go pack while I go get the key."  
"Key? Key, to what, Father?"  
"The house at the hot springs in the south of Oceania, son, or would you rather spend your honeymoon at home where anyone, like Carnelian or Ceol, may barge in on you?"  
Carnelian grinned and waved her tentacles mischieviously.  
"No, we'll take the hot spring house thank you. Come, my Sweet One. We best pack."  
Rajani followed eagerly and the Cecealia withdrew to have their own festivities.  
The newlyweds left in a shell chariot pulled by four giant seahorses. It was nightfall by the time they reached the house. Thrawn set the seahorses up with a stable boy and took his husband inside.  
Thrawn wrapped his arms around Rajani.  
Rajani purred happily. "No more waiting."  
Thrawn chuckled. "No more, and we don't have gifts to worry about."  
"No, those will be waiting for us."  
Thrawn laughed. "More than likely." He nuzzled the Canthropus. "Well then, my Sweet One, shall we make this offical?"  
"I think we shall."  
Thrawn took him to the bedroom and kissed him. "Nervous?"  
"A... a little. You're my first."  
"I knew. I'm glad, because you're mine.”  
Rajani smiled. "Yes, yours." Thrawn gently lay him on the bed and ran a hand down to the nearly perfectly concealed slit just below where Rajani's tail began.  
"Tell me if you don't like something."  
"I will." With gentle fingers, he opened the slit and slid two fingers in. Rajani arched with a moan, his tail curling around the base of Thrawn's own.  
Thrawn wiggled his fingers gently.  
Rajani moaned and reached for Thrawn's own slit, freeing his manhood. "Minx," he growled tenderly.  
Thrawn gently pushed down and forwards, kissing Rajani.  
Rajani kissed him back, moaning into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thrawn's neck.  
Thrawn gripped the bed, holding them in place. "I love you so much..."  
Rajani met his crimson gaze, his face flushing, panting a little, his golden eyes dilating. "I love you, too."  
Thrawn began moving gently.  
His new husband moaned and arched. "Yes. Oh, Thrawn," he moaned.  
"Rajani... You're tight..."  
"You're-mmm!- big! Please, more!"  
Thrawn chuckled. "You know how to flatter." He pressed forwards again.  
Rajani squealed, curling his tail a little tighter. "Yeeeeessss!"  
Thrawn continued, moaning and gasping.  
They cried out together as they came.  
Thrawn relaxed slowly.  
He reached out with the Force and nuzzled his mate. Rajani nuzzled back tiredly, and Thrawn lay a hand on his stomach. "So... will you let me sense their gender when they're developed enough?" he asked, grinning.  
"I don't know. I'll tell you when we know... Do you know?"  
A stunned Rajani, lay a hand on his stomach then flung his arms around Thrawn in joy. "Oh, Thrawn, I can't believe! Already! Neptune smiles on us!"  
Thrawn kissed him passionately. "He does."  
They fell asleep snuggled up, content in their love and knowledge of their soon-to-be-child.


End file.
